gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision: Divider Eyes
Vision: Divider Eyes ''is an adventure game made by In-Verse, teased multiple times through October 10-16, 2016, then finally confirmed in October 17, 2016. To be released in Q2 2017. The game is subtitled: ''Divider Eyes of the Future Past from the Underworld. The game's motif combines an "extreme" action-adventure game combining elements from Past and Future times. This is the first game in a new series of "New Trinity Project" of Videogames. The story starts a supposedly young boy who has a vendetta against a supposedly young woman that apparently killed the "hero"'s friends from an orphanage. The game's narration is meant to distract and mislead the audience about the characters' identities. Main theme is Mei by Amuro vs. Killer, the game is narrated by Pauly Cáceres, an In-Verse employee. Gameplay The game's playable characters are Mei (Balanced gameplay), Una (Melee based), Segundo (Range based) and Trois (Strategy based). The game plays similar to the Re: Vengeance ''series, and using ranged, and melee attacks, with complex combo strings, summoning to deal devastating attacks, you can jump high, using magical attacks, etc. You can use a variety of weapons when they are unlocked, and accessories to upgrade a certain skill, like defense, offense, etc. The player can steal weapons from enemies, to limited time. Characters *'Mei (Zero/Rei): The game's main protagonist, she is a girl dressed as a boy in order to cover herself of all insecurities, she was originally named Mei, but later changes her name as "Rei", she is known for having a personality of a cool boy, she uses holy weapons and summons magical bandages, rumored to be an immortal 'Forever fifteen'. **Voiced by Vanessa Marshall and Reiko Takagi. *'''Ten/Shi: The game's main antagonist, mistaken for a beautfiul girl, he is a boy, and the one who apparently killed Rei's friends from the orphanage, shown to be very narcissistic and arrogant. His real name is Shi, meaning four or death and "Ten" is an alias meaning either heaven or the number, the president of the Nation. **Voiced by Laura Bailey and Yukiyo Fujii. **Final Form Voiced by Roger Craig Smith and Akira Ishida. *'Una': She is a rich girl that is proudish and arrogant in nature, but since she is the childhood friend of Mei and the deceased orphans, she is one of the few that knows her secret. **Voiced by Kimberly Brooks and Ai Orikasa. *'Segundo': He is a "huaso", who is a friend of Rei ever since she has the identity, he is known for being talkative and criticizes the people of big cities for being ignorants. **Voiced by Bill Rogers and Shin-ichiro Miki. *'Trois': A kid who uses his mind for hacking and crashing the PC's around the world. He's a spunky, friendly and despite of all odds, mature to his age. **Voiced by Cindy Robinson and Kurumi Mamiya. *'Fire': A muscled man with apparent excessive fondness of Protein, a bodybuilder. **Voiced by Liam O'Brien and Kenta Miyake. *'Lima': Lima is an old man with a complex of beautiful, cares about just himself. **Voiced By Steven Blum and Akio Ohtsuka. *'Sechs': Is a fat man with an obsession for food, thinks he is the best on earth. **Voiced by Patrick Seitz and Riki Kitazawa. *'Nana': A gothic lolita with a deep voice who is Ten's servant and fellow immortal to Mei. **Voiced by Linda Cardellini and Kaori Shimizu. *'Octo': A kid roughly the same age as Trois, but he is normal than him and serves Ten. **Voiced by Deby Derryberry and Yuu Sugimoto. *'Nine': Nine is a timid girl who is always obsessed with muscled guys, not human. **Voiced by Wendee Lee and Aki Toyosaki. *'Cadenza/Absolute Zero': Guest from The FEAST Saga series. Regarded as a saint creature. **Voiced by Tara Strong and Sachi Kokuryu. Bosses The bosses will be based on current and then former trendys, like the Killer Clowns, etc. #'Kitty Gyaru': A girl dressed in the 'gyaru' fashion with cat ears. And rainbow motif. Based on Nyan Cat. #'Peppy the Dream Eater': A monster clown who kills everyone in the night. Based on Killer Clown trend. #'Horse Head': He's a man with a horse head and dancing moves. Based on PSY's Gangnam Style. #'Tammy Bright': Is a powerful model businesswoman with a huge company. Based on The Kardashians. #'Pepe Doll': Is a boy in a pig costume with many expressions. Based on Peppa Pig and Emoji. #'A.R.T.E': Is an A.I. Robot which uses Air Jordan, In-line skaters, and Valley Girl personality. From the 1980's. #'Hipster boi': A Hipster, who collected trading cards, toys and is a singleton. From the 1990's. #'Nana' #'Octo' #'Nine' #'Ten/Shi' Gods This is a spoiler of Vision: Divider Eyes, characters are also represented by the Greek/Roman Gods. #Zeus/Jupiter = Tenshi #Hera/Juno = Nine #Poseidon/Neptune = Lima #Demeter/Ceres = Nana #Athena/Minerva = Una #Apollo = Fire #Artemis/Diana = Tammy #Ares/Mars = Segundo #Aprodite/Venus = Kitty #Hepheastus/Vulcan = Octo #Hermes/Mercury = Trois #Hades/Pluto = Mei Ending Hades (Meiousei) will wander for life, realizing that she can't die nor age. The nation was freed and her human friends are happy that the calamity is done and with Jupiter (Tenshi/Kasei) defeated, but Hades states that she doesn't deserve a prize or to be good, she stays neutral and she takes out the eyepatch and declaring herself as "Dark King's Star" or "God of the Underworld". Trivia *The game's 'sequel' with different Setting is named Land of the Eternal Night. *The game's main characters are an archetype known as "Trap", especially Ten, which he is a boy, but dresses and acts as a girl. *The game is inspired in the scrapped Grasshopper Manufacture title that became Let it Die, Lily Bergamo. *The names of the characters are based in numbers, like in Drakengard 3, especially the Intoners. *The title is actually random and is mean to distract, like Devil's Eye. *The game is controversial in nature due to the fact that it parodies Chilean's system, law and people involved with politics, which Pauly-kun portrays as "a bunch of money robbers". Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games